Choosing the Unexpected
by Queen's Own
Summary: A Companion Chooses someone rather unexpected. She's like no other Herald. And I fixed my mistake with Van and co! Yeah for me! PG-13 just in case. Flames will be used to fuel Lan's Firestorm (and Lan is semi-relevant!). Please, RR!
1. Chapter One: Arrival

Summary: A rather important Companion Chooses someone rather unique.

Disclaimer: You peeps know the drill. Everything you recognize belongs to Mercedes Lackey and everything you don't belongs to me.

A/N When I rewrote this chappie, I changed a few details: Ricki's breed and color, little things like that. I also combined the first two chappies into one chap.

Chapter One: Rolan's Choice

Kalira Jacobs dropped her backpack in the tackroom under her saddle pad. A picture of a hawk in flight decorated the sweat-stained cloth. Kalira stifled a laugh as an image came to mind: herself, dressed in flamboyant mage robes, an oversized hawk on her shoulder. 

Kalira yanked herself out of daydreams and grabbed a leather halter. Ricki, the name of her Hanoverian mare, was engraved on the brass nameplate attached to the cheek strap. Shaking her head at the stupidity of her daydreams, she left the tackroom. It's not as if she'd ever be in the same universe as one of the Tayledras. And even if –by some miracle, contrived by Vkandis and Kal'enel herself- she actually managed to get to Velgarth, she'd never be adopted by one of the secretive clans.

She walked down the rows of stalls. Most were emptied in favor of some paddock or another. She waved to other people, three of whom were tacking up for the same purpose she was running to get Ricki: the lesson with Kristin, the trainer that the eight of them –her and Ricki, Missy and Cobra, Sammy and Gambler, and Gen and Jake- worked with twice a week. Right now, Kalira was working towards a prestigious Hunter/Jumper show at a big barn down in Newton, MA. 

Kalira inhaled the smell of hay and horses before stepping out of the dim barn. She broke into a job, after checking that there were no horses on the dirt path. Looking at the sky, she grimaced. Clouds obscured the sun: storm clouds. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rolled and as she climbed the hill leading to the north field where Ricki lived, it began to rain. Kalira groaned. Ricki would be wet, she'd undoubtedly roll in the mud later and cleaning watermarks off her saddle definitely didn't count as fun. Also, if the rain didn't let up soon, the courses at the show, three days from now, would be sloppy. 

When she got to the fence, beginning to turn a dark brown from the rain that soaked her earlobe length red-brown hair, she began to wonder if today was cursed. Ricki and the other occupants of this field were nowhere to be seen. "With this luck," she muttered as she climbed over the fence. "I'll fall off Ricki today and land in the-" Her words were halted abruptly as she slipped on the wet wood and fell. "Thank god it's not muddy yet," she muttered. "Of all the gods-cursed, simpleminded-" Her words trailed off and she quickened her pace, when she saw a patch of white moving near the shed that doubled as a shelter for the horses. There were no grey horses in this paddock. One must have gotten loose from somewhere. 

She pulled the lead rope from where it was threaded through her belt loops and walked over, slowly. A flash of chestnut to the left of the white told her Ricki wasn't far from the strange horse.

As she neared, she saw that it was a white –not grey- stallion. Bigger than Ricki –a feat to be sure- he probably stood about 18 hands tall and was built big and muscular, almost like a warhorse would be. She laid a cautious hand on his neck, thanked every god she'd ever heard of that Ricki wasn't in season and quickly wrapped the lead rope around his head in a make-shit halter.

:_I__ think not,: a grave voice said. Kalira found herself fixed in the blue-eyed stare of the 'horse'. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. :_You___ are correct in your thinking, Kalira. I am a Companion, _Chosen___. My name is Rolan.:_

The face that she was talking to a Companion penetrated almost as fast as the fact that she was talking to –not just _any Companion- but the Queen's Own Companion, Rolan, and he'd just called her Chosen. "__Chosen?!" she blurted. "That's impossible!! How could-" she paled as she caught a glimpse of the doorway leading to the shed. Only it didn't lead to the shed anymore. Instead, there were three people waiting in a grove of trees and two not people. A woman, dressed in white clothing, with silver hair that she looked too young to possess had her eyes shut in concentration. A man, dressed in clothing that was –at least by Kalira's definition- not normal, who also had silver hair that did not look as if it were due to age had one hand on her shoulder. Another woman, this one dressed in brown leather, her blond hair back in a tight braid, watched Kalira carefully. Finally, two Companions, both of them mares, stood, waiting._

Kalira realized she was staring into Velgarth and fainted.

********************************@~8~*********************************

Elspeth drew more and more strength from Darkwind, Sayvil and Gwena. "Kero," she said, voice strained by the amount of power and concentration she was devoting to the Gate. "Run through now and get that girl on this side of the Gate. Hurry; we can't hold it much longer." Kero was already across. Sayvil had gotten Rolan's permission, and Kero swung up into Rolan's saddle and pulled his Chosen up in front of her. Rolan put on a burst of speed and Elspeth collapsed the Gate as soon as the three of them were safely across. Kero swung out of Rolan's saddle easily. Darkwind was bent over Elspeth's unconscious form.

"She'll be fine," he said swiftly. "Better than me, anyway. I have a headache that makes me wish a Mage Storm were here to put me out of my misery." Kero chuckled humorlessly.

:_Anyone__ think anything of getting all these unconscious people inside,: Sayvil said sarcastically. :__It__ might be a good idea.: Darkwind nodded._

:_I__ can carry Elspeth and Darkwind,: Gwena put in quickly. :_For___ despite his protests to the contrary, he's about to collapse as well.: _

"I will take you up on that," Darkwind said gratefully. "I'm not about to protest that offer."

:_Good__.:_

Kero helped Darkwind mount and pull Elspeth onto Gwena's back in front of him. She mounted Sayvil and steadied Rolan's Chosen as Sayvil edged up next to the stallion. :_Kalira__,: Sayvil supplied. :__That's_ her name. And she's from some place called ___America__. Rolan won't tell us anything else.: She snorted. :_Stallions___. Other than your Eldan, men don't generally have much to contribute.:_

:_That's__ not fair,: Kero protested. :_That's___ a generalization.:_

:_All__ I know is that the men I've known had a habit of getting themselves into more trouble than they could get out of alive, and being suicidal and devoted to stupid causes, like twins that didn't know when enough was enough, or lifebonded to people that were devoted to twins that didn't know when enough was enough.: Kero sighed. A cryptic and typically Companion remark. _

********************************@~8~*********************************

Dirk awoke out of his now familiar nightmares with a jolt. They were always the same, but he could never remember them once he awoke. In his fear, he forgot the events of the last few weeks and reached for Talia sleeping beside him. For the 5th time in as many weeks, he found only his Companion, Ahrodie, lying there, already awake and looking at him, concerned. He swallowed back the lump of tears that had lodged in his throat since-

:_Talia__ again?:  Ahrodie's mindspeech was full of sympathy. Dirk felt ever-present grief raise it's head once more._

"Who else?" he murmured harshly. Ahrodie nuzzled his hair, then pushed to her feet.

:_Gwena__ needs you, Chosen.:_

"Another mourning session?" he asked bitterly.

:_No__. Rolan has returned. And he's Chosen someone very unexpected. Talia's successor is- not from Valdemar. In fact, she is not from this world at all.: _

********************************@~8~*********************************

Dirk stared in mingled grief and disbelief at the girl slumped in Kerowyn's arms. She looked unlike anyone he'd seen so far in his life and her clothing was of an unfamiliar cut and material. She was soaked to the skin and covered in mud. Rolan reached his neck back and nuzzled her boyishly short red-brown hair. Dirk felt anger rising in him. Rolan was Talia's Companion, not some child's! It wasn't right! It was-

:_Chosen__!: Ahrodie's mindvoice startled him out of his thoughts. :_You___ know Rolan mourned Talia more than any except you. And you also know that as the Monarchs' Own's  Companion, he HAD to choose a new Monarchs' Own  as quickly as possible. He didn't have a choice, Dirk. And you know as well as I that now, he loves this girl. He's not replacing Talia. He's just gaining someone new. Dirk, if you died, so would I. But he can't. He has to live without someone who's been in his head for decades. Didn't you ever think he was upset too?: Dirk felt ashamed instantly. He had been thinking of only himself. That didn't make the pain of Rolan having a new Chosen any less harsh, though. _

Just then, Elspeth's half brother, fifteen year old Prince Kris sprinted up behind Dirk.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at the girl with a look of bewilderment on his face. Kero sighed.

"Kris, meet Rolan's Chosen, the new Monarchs' Own." Kris' eyes widened as he took the girl from Kerowyn. 

"Should I take her to the Collegium?" Kris asked. Kero shook her head.

"Take her to Darkwind's and Elspeth's rooms," she said wearily. "I don't want everyone to know she's from another world. If your sister and her husband are going to explain this to her, I don't want them having to walk all over the Palace. They're unconscious from Gating Rolan to her." Kris nearly dropped her before complying with Kero's request. Elspeth and Darkwind were carried up to their rooms by two members of the Guard, as Gwena cantered off towards the Companion's Field. Dirk stared after the girl for a while before leaving with Ahrodie.


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

Chapter Two: Welcome to Valdemar

Kalira felt like Ricki had galloped over her. Every inch of her hurt, especially her head. She sat up holding her head, not opening her eyes for fear they wouldn't focus. She groaned. Footsteps came over towards her. Tentatively, she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was an exceptionally good looking young man. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. 

"My head really hurts," she croaked. He grinned.

"It was Gating that did it," he assured her. "You'll feel fine in no time." She smiled weakly.

"I hope so," she said fervently. "I'm Kalira. And you are?"

"Kris," he supplied. "I'm a Herald Trainee, like you are or will be soon." Suddenly Kalira's head didn't hurt so much.

"So I wasn't going insane!" she exclaimed. She quickly sobered again. "What will my parents think?" Kris looked uneasy.

"Well, you see," he began. "Rolan-"

"You're awake!" The silver-haired woman Kalira had seen right before blacking out walked towards her carrying a mug of tea. "I'm Elspeth. Drink this." She pressed the mug into Kalira's hand. "It'll help your headache." Kalira gulped it down and grimaced. It tasted horrible! The throbbing in her head subsided to a dull ache, though, which made it worth the while.

"I'm Kalira," she said, standing shakily. Kris grabbed her arm. "Where am I?"

"Haven, the capital of Valdemar," Elspeth answered. "Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts," Kalira answered. "What have my parents heard?" Elspeth looked suddenly serious.

"Kalira, we couldn't tell them the truth," she said gently. "First, they'd never have believed it, and we couldn't have your world knowing all about us, even if we knew how to tell them. So, I'm truly sorry, but- my husband Darkwind had Rolan show him where he found you and created an illusion of a body. Kalira, your parents think you drowned in the creek running through the paddock." Kalira felt shock running through her. To her parents, friends and the only life she'd ever known, she was dead. She collapsed, crying. Kris gathered her tentatively in his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Kalira, I'm so sorry," Elspeth repeated.

"As am I," a new voice said. Kalira raised her head off of Kris' shoulder to see the silver-haired man with his hand on Elspeth's shoulder looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "I am Darkwind." Kalira smiled shakily.

"I understand, really I do," she insisted. "It's just- really hard." Elspeth nodded sympathetically. 

:_Welcome, Chosen._: Kalira started. She could have just sworn someone –or something- just spoke in her head. :_You're not imagining it. I am Rolan, your Companion._: 

"Kris, there's a voice in my head," she whispered. Elspeth laughed. 

"That's just Rolan," Kris assured her. "Laya –my Companion- does that to me all the time." Kalira sighed in relief, greatly reassured. 

"It helps to know you're not going crazy, doesn't it?" Elspeth looked as though she understood. "I knew about it when Gwena Chose me, but it takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" Kalira nodded. 

"Yeah, especially when you're from a world where people who hear voices in their heads are considered insane!" Kris stifled a grin. 

"Here it's considered perfectly normal," he assured her. "At least for Heralds. We're expected to hear our Companion's voice in our head, or at least some form of communication." Kalira glanced at Elspeth and Darkwind, both of whom were looking at each other. They looked for all the world as though they were having a conversation except for the fact that no words issued from their mouths. "And not just our Companions," Kris amended. "Elspeth, please say what you have to say out loud. I would join in your discussion, but it would be rude to exclude Kalira."

:_You wouldn't be excluding her._: Kalira jumped. 

"Okay, that wasn't Rolan's voice," she said loudly. Elspeth grinned at her mischievously.

:_You were correct Elspeth, she is a mindspeaker._: This was a new voice, as plainly masculine as the first was feminine. 

"Stop confusing her!" Kris said quickly. Kalira's head was starting to spin. "Elspeth, explain before you go mindspeaking to someone who just Gated who knows how far today. She's exhausted, and confused. At least," he added hastily. "That's how I would be feeling." Elspeth looked curiously at both of them for a moment before gazing into thin air. When she came back, she looked slightly puzzled.

"That was Gwena," she explained. "I really have to go. Kris, will you get her into some of our clothing and set her up over at the Collegium." Kris nodded.

"Should I ask Herald Teren if I can be her mentor?" he asked.

"That's a good idea," Elspeth said, looking impressed. "In fact, yes. You know the circumstances she's coming from so you'll be able to deal with any problems discreetly. An excuse is that you are the prince and she's the new Monarchs' Own." A shadow of sorrow crossed her face before she brightened again. Darkwind put his arm around her shoulders and they left. Kris took a deep breath and turned to Kalira.

"Shall we go?" He offered her his arm. Kalira took it only because she needed something to lean on. Also, she was starting to think that, as a friend, Kris might not be bad. A hint of a smile crossed her face. Valdemar didn't seem so bad after all, she decided. 

:_What about me?_: An indignant voice rang in her head. Kalira giggled at Rolan's mock annoyance and allowed Kris to lead her out into the palace. 

A/N So, you like? Review and I update!! The purple button calls!!!


	3. Chapter Three: The Companions' Field

Chapter Three: The Field

Kris led her outside to a large field. Two white horses were waiting at the fence, one of whom looked very familiar. With a start, Kalira realized that they weren't horses, but Companions. She sprinted over before leaning, chest heaving on Rolan's shoulder. The other Companion –Laya she presumed- nuzzled Kris' hair. He laughed. "I love you too sweetling," he said cheerfully. Then he turned to Kalira. "I'm going to go borrow some of my sister's clothes. You two look similar enough in size that if I get something a little small for her, it'll be a little big for you. Wait here with Rolan and Laya." Without any further ado, he sprinted off in the direction of a large building. 

:_The Collegium,_: Rolan supplied. She smiled gratefully at him. 

"I love you," she murmured. He pranced. Laya snorted. Kalira realized with a start that she was about to collapse where she stood. Hesitantly, she put one foot on the fence, grabbed Rolan's mane and pulled herself onto his back. He stood completely still, something which surprised her. Ricki had never stood still, even for a minute. 

:_But I am not like Ricki,_: Rolan reminded her. :_I am not a horse, Chosen._: Kalira looked at him.

"Why are you snooping in my head?" she accused.

:_Not snooping,_: Rolan corrected. :_You aren't shielded, love._: She felt distinctly annoyed. 

"Great," she muttered. Kris' laughter startled her. "Back so soon?" she asked, turning to him. He carried what looked like a shirt and pants in his hands. By way of answering, he pulled her off of Rolan's back and handed her his bundle.

"I'll show you where the tack shed is," he said quickly. "You can change in the loft." 

"Kris," she said hesitantly. "I can't walk. Gating, I guess." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. I should have known. Anyway, in that case, I'll put you back up on Rolan's back and he can take you down there. When we get to the shed, I'll carry you." Without giving her time to object, he lifted her up. She grabbed Rolan's mane and pulled herself on. Without her having to nudge him forward, he broke into a slow, easy walk. Kris walked beside her in companionable silence, his arm on Laya's neck. 

She found herself hearing all about Kris' life and Valdemar itself. He confirmed much of what she had learned by reading; his parents were Queen Selenay and Prince-Consort Daren, Chosen by the Companions Caryo and Jasen respectively. Daren was Selenay's second husband. Elspeth's father had been killed trying to assassinate his wife. Daren showed up about twenty years later with the armies of Rethwellan to fight Ancar of Hardorn. He'd been Chosen and discovered that he was lifebonded to Selenay while on the battlefield. Elspeth had abdicated when Kris was only about four years old. Then, in the few years after, she played a major part in the mage wars. Laya had been Chosen first by her Companion Doni, so she was the Heir. 

Kalira was saved from having to tell about her own life by the arrival of the shed. Kris pulled her off Rolan's back and –despite her protests that she could walk, she only needed someone to lean on- carried her up to the loft. "Shout when you're dressed," he said, talking quietly for some reason or another that Kalira couldn't guess. "I'll come carry you down."

"I can do it myself!" Kalira protested. Kris grinned.

"Rolan doesn't want to go out and Choose again if you fall down the stairs and break your neck," Kris pointed out. "Even if you do make it down, there's no sense taking chances." He walked down the stairs. Grumbling about stubborn princes and evil Gates, Kalira pulled on the brown breeches and blue shirt. 

"Kris!" she called. "You asked for it, come carry me!" In a flash, Kris was up in the loft. He picked her up careful and walked down to the waiting Companions. Boosting her onto Rolan's back, he turned and walked inside. "Where are you going?" she asked. He turned back to look at her.

"You left your clothes upstairs," he reminded her. Turning, he sprinted with an ease Kalira envied into the shed, emerging several minutes later with her clothes over his arm. He handed them up to her and swung up onto Laya's back. She turned and trotted smoothly away, Rolan keeping pace beside her. Kalira had never had the best seat on horseback, but Rolan's gaits were so easy, she found herself sitting with a grace she never knew she possessed. All too soon, they were back at the fence and Kris was helping her off Rolan's back.

"I swear," he muttered. "If I have to do this much longer, I'll have to get someone else out here to carry you." She laughed.

"I'm not that heavy," she protested. 

"What have you been eating?" he asked in mock concern. 

"Oh, the usual," she answered off handedly. "Pizza, chips, soda-" she let her voice trail off. Kris looked at her, confused.

"What's that?" he asked. Kalira almost giggled. Then, she remembered with a jolt. She was not in Massachusetts anymore.

"Toto," she murmured. "I'm not in Kansas anymore." Kris just stared at her blankly. "Stuff from my world," she answered. He didn't ask for any more information, so she didn't give it. Instead, he changed the subject, telling her Collegium gossip so she'd be at least slightly prepared for what was in front of her. 


	4. Chapter Four: Enrolling

A/N: First of all, sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I feel incredibly guilty!! Here is a nice chappie to make up for my lack of updates. Second, Dirk doesn't have to be dead. Van survived, Keren survived, Stef survived- the circumstances were different but it's still there. A lifebond breaking doesn't kill people, but most often, they suicide due to intense grief. Ahrodie kept Dirk from taking that path. 

By the way, I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me that Kris is dead. Kris Chosen by Tantras is dead, he died in Arrow's Fall. However, this Kris is Selenay and Daren's son, twin brother to Lyra, Chosen by the Companion Laya. Hope that clears everything up. 

Chapter Four: Teren and Jemmie

Kris set her down and knocked on one of the first door in this particular hall in the Herald's Collegium. Kalira leaned against him while several passing people wearing grey glanced quickly at her, Kris, then back to her. One of the Trainees glanced at Kalira, and his brow furrowed. He walked over to her and Kris, his blue eyes revealing no emotion. Yet Kalira knew there he felt a slight bit of apprehension as he ran a hand through his curly brown hair. She ignored this new sixth sense as the boy, who looked about Kris' age, stopped in front of them. 

"Kris, is this-" the boy began hesitantly. "Is this- Rolan's Chosen?" He glanced at Kalira again, before looking back at Kris."

"Yes," Kris said evenly, giving the boy a sympathetic look. "Jemmie, this is Kalira, Rolan's Chosen. Kalira, this is Jemmie. You'll meet his Mardik soon enough; he and Jemmie are amazing together."

"Mother taught me everything I know," Jemmie said, slightly bitter. Kris looked stricken.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I didn't mean-" Jemmie waved it away.

"It's okay," he said, managing a quick smile. "Everything reminds me of her, and it's not so bad for me as it is for Da. Empathy is not a good thing to have around him at the moment, even a Gift so small as mine." He glanced at Kalira. "You'll probably want to steer clear of him for a while." She looked startled.

"Why would I want that?" she asked.

Jemmie grinned crookedly. "All of the Monarchs' Own have at least slight Empathy; they double as Mindhealer for the Heralds, and an emotional help for the Ruler. Mother just had one of the strongest Gifts, but they've all had some." Kalira put two and two together.

"You're Talia's son?" she blurted out. Seeing Jemmie nod, she blushed. "Sorry, that was rather blunt."

He shrugged. "'S okay. I'm used to it." Just then a voice behind the door called for them to come in. "Have fun meeting Teren," Jemmie said, walking away. "Welcome to the Collegium, Kalira!" Kris opened the door, picked her up and walked inside. 

A man sitting at his desk stood as they walked in. "Kris, what is going on? Did she get injured? Are you in trouble?" 

Kris grinned. "Teren, meet Rolan's Chosen, Kalira. Kalira, this is Herald Teren, Dean of the Collegium. Teren, Kalira just Gated here over a very long distance and can't walk at present." 

"I can too!" Kalira protested. "He just insists on carrying me around." Kris placed her on her feet next to the desk. Her knees buckled and she was forced to lean on him to remain upright before sitting in a chair across from the desk. 

"My point exactly," Kris said, shutting the door and coming back to stand behind Kalira's chair. Teren chuckled.

"Welcome to Haven, Kalira," Teren said, grinning. "And welcome to the Collegium. I hope Kris hasn't given you a bad impression of us; most of us are sane."

"He hasn't," Kalira said, blushing slightly. "And I think he's quite sane." Kris grinned.

"They have proof," he shot back. "Companions don't Choose psychos. And Laya Chose me. By the way, you're going to want to get her Gifts trained as quickly as possible. Her Rolan told my Laya that she's already an active Mindspeaker and Empath and it's going to get her into trouble if it isn't trained. Jemmie and Elspeth confirmed that, if indirectly." Teren nodded.

"I expected no less," he said amiably. "You're to be her mentor, I presume?" Kris shrugged.

"Elspeth said I should be. There are circumstances surrounding her that she wants to keep as quiet as possible. Besides, I can go with her to all the court functions, since I usually have to be there anyway." Teren nodded.

"A wise woman, your sister. Anyway, here are some other classes you should take-" He began to outline a schedule that was worse than anything Kalira had back at her old school. Then again, in her old school, no one was training to be a combination warrior, diplomat, spy and messenger. Kris grinned as her eyes grew wider and wider as she took in the workload. Finally, Teren finished. "Sound good?" 

Kris laughed. "I think it'll sink in a few years." Kalira slapped him lightly. 

"It sounds like a lot of work," she said truthfully, turning back to Herald Teren. 

"But it will be wicked awesome." Teren and Kris stared at her. "I mean great," she said hastily. Teren turned back to Kris. 

"I'll have Jemmie set her up –you looked as though you were having a nice talk in the hall, and Jemmie can help her learn how to shield now –he has a bit of Empathy from his mother- and she needs to get shielded as soon as possible from what my Wythra is telling me. Herald Shandi will be her regular teacher as soon as we can get her back to Haven –she's ambassador to Errold's Grove and k'Valdemar at the moment- but Jemmie can get her started on shielding, with Rolan and Mardik's help, and maybe even grounding and centering. Meanwhile, I need to talk to you, Kris." As though on cue, Jemmie walked into the office. 

"Mardik said you needed me, and Sayvil told Kerowyn at the same time," he explained quickly. "So I'm excused from my current class to assist you in any way possible." Teren grinned at him.

"The only favor I need from you," he said. "Is to get Kalira settled. Get her a room, show her around, you know the drill." Jemmie nodded. 

"That I do sir," he said. "One other thing. Should I take her to the Healers so they can get her on her feet again?" Teren looked at Kris who shook his head.

"It can't be Healed," he said apologetically. "She'll just have to be carried for the next few candlemarks." Jemmie shrugged.

"I've carried heavier," was all he said, but he grinned at Kalira before lifting her up and carrying her out of the room. Teren waited until they'd left before turning to Kris. 

"I don't know what the hell is going on here," he said seriously. "But I'd like to know right now." Kris began hesitantly to tell everything that he knew of about Kalira.

"Elspeth showed up about a candlemark ago looking completely drained. Rolan had Kalira on his back. Elspeth told Dirk and me that she'd Gated Rolan to Kalira so he could Choose her."

"And where exactly did she Gate him to?" Teren asked apprehensively.

Kris gulped. "Another world."


	5. Chapter Five: Reactions

A/N Sorry I've been so long in updating. School, you know? And I've been sick. 

Chapter Five: Reactions

Kalira was set gingerly in a chair in a room next a woman that she recognized from the books as Gaytha. She was older than was described in the books, hardly a surprise considering how much time must have passed. "This is Kalira," Jemmie explained. "Rolan's new Chosen." Gaytha spared him a quick look of sympathy before studying Kalira.

"How tall is she?" the woman asked. "I can't tell with her sitting down, and I assume from the fact that you carried her that she can't walk." Kalira made a face at Jemmie who smiled slightly.

"About Lyra's size, I should think," he said speculatively. "Though she might be about a handspan shorter. I don't know; I haven't seen Lyra up close for a while." Gaytha nodded.

"I definitely have some Grays that will fit you," she said quickly. "Tarri!" A girl of about seven years came running. "Tarri, will you get me some Grays; about a six I would say." The girl nodded and ran into the back. Mero's and my daughter. Her brother is down at the stables, helping with the Companions." The girl returned bearing an armload of gray clothing. Gaytha shook out a tunic and held it out slightly, looking at Kalira. "It'll fit." She tossed it to Jemmie who caught it easily. 

Jemmie and Kalira gathered the clothes and Kalira, who when experimenting, found that she could walk –slowly and shakily- held onto his shoulder as she walked down the hall. Jemmie took her to the ground floor room that Teren had assigned her and they left her clothing there, after she'd changed into Grays.

"Now," he said slowly. "I think you should meet Lyra. The princess, Kris' sister," he explained to her blank look. "She'll be with Selenay; you can shoot two ducks with one arrow, so to speak." Apprehension began to build in Kalira's face.

"The queen?" she squeaked. "And the Heir, all at the same time? Spare me, Jemmie!" He laughed.

"Lyra's not so bad," he said cheerfully. "A lot like Kris, if a little more serious. And I've known Selenay since I was a baby. She doesn't bite. And it won't be the queen and the heir, it'll be the king the queen and the heir." Kalira groaned.

"Do you have a grudge against me or something?" she mumbled. 

"No," he said. "Just want to introduce you to some people. You'll have to meet them eventually." Kalira sighed.

"Bring it on. At least I'll get it over with." Jemmie patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "Really, you will." She grinned at him."

"I sure hope I will be, because if I'm not, you'll have to flee the country, you and Mardik. Rolan will most definitely come after you, with my ghost to assist."

"Oh spare me," Jemmie said dryly. She laughed and opened the door.

"Come on," she urged. "Didn't you say something about needing to meet like, the entire royal family?"

*                          *                             *                                     *                                       *

Teren stared blankly at Kris. "You are joking." It was a statement, not a question. Kris shook his head.

"I wish," he said frankly. "But I'm not. Kalira is not from Velgarth." Teren gulped. "She's not very different from us," Kris hastened to assure him. "But there are a few subtle differences."

"Like-"

"She sometimes refers to things we've never heard of," Kris explained. "Like something called pizza." Teren raised an eyebrow. "She also doesn't know some of the things you'd expect about Valdemar. Teren," His voice was deadly serious. "You cannot let any of the other Heralds or Trainees know about this. I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good. As the Monarchs' Own, Kalira needs the full trust of every Herald in the Circle, and if there are doubts-" He let his voice trail off. 

"Not good," Teren finished. 

"Exactly." Kris cocked his head and stared into thin air for a second. He smiled and turned back to Teren. "Laya says that Jemmie is going to take Kalira to meet Mother, Father and Lyra and I should probably head over there."

"You probably should," Teren chuckled. "I will see you later, Kris."

"G'bye Teren." Kris pushed back his chair and stood, leaving the room.

*                                         *                                  *                             *                              * 

Kalira bowed to the King and Queen of Valdemar and their daughter, Princess Lyra, the Heir, trying to hide her nerves. Despite what Jemmie had said, and the fact that his bow was a shallow one and he was currently grinning at King Daren.

"Elspeth told me we had finally received Talia's successor, but you come as something of a shock, especially if what she's told me about you is true." Kalira raised her head to see Selenay's eyes twinkling at her, a smile on her face. "No matter what Jemmie has told you, I'm not going to bite, Kalira," Selenay assured her. "And neither will Daren or Lyra." The Heir, who looked very much like her twin brother, smiled at Kalira.

"Nice to meet you, Kalira," she said smoothly. "Welcome to Valdemar." Kalira smiled shyly in return.

"Nice to meet you too, Princess Lyra," she said quietly. Her legs were beginning to tremble. 

Kris chose that moment to enter the room. She flashed a genuine smile at him. "Hello Kris," Selenay said, moving out from behind her desk to embrace her son. "Everything go alright with Teren?"

"Perfectly," he said. "He knows everything he needs to know about Kalira, and has promised to tell no one, not even Keren. Jemmie," he added, turning to him. "Kerowyn wants you in the salle right about now, if possible." Jemmie nodded.

"See you later, Lyra," he called over his shoulder. Kalira caught a flash of affection in Lyra's eye.

"You too, Jemmie," she called back, rising to shut the door behind him. Daren chuckled and stood as well.

"Kalira," he said. "Welcome to Valdemar. And Jasen says hello as well. We don't need you now, and now that we've met you, you have the rest of the day to do as you please. Kris, will you show her around?" Kris nodded and turned to leave.

Kalira began to bow before she followed him out, but Selenay stopped her. "You're the Monarchs' Own, Kalira," she said. "You don't need to bow to me, my husband, Lyra or Kris unless we're in public -that's to prevent some of the nobles from having an apoplexy- nor do you need to use titles. I'm just Selenay, and he's just Daren." Kalira nodded.

"Yes your- Selenay," she said, hastily correcting herself. Quietly, she followed Kris out the door. "Can we go down to the Companion's Field?" she asked as soon as he'd shut the door. "I think I need to talk to Rolan." Kris nodded. 

"Sure," he said, smiling. "I completely understand." Kalira smiled back at him, a smile that betrayed her weariness and conflicting emotions. She was stuck here for the rest of her life, and she was getting a headache. Life just wasn't fair.

A/N Review and I update, okay? Zhai'helleva! –Queen's Own


	6. Chapter Six: Confuzzled

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life, ya know? So, here's your chap.

Chapter Six: Confuzzled

Kalira ran to the fence and threw her arms around Rolan's neck. :_Confused, aren't you._: Rolan's sympathy was obvious.

"I'm being catapulted into this world," she murmured, frustrated. "It's not that I don't like it- I'm just confused, love." She jumped when Kris put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if it would help-" He thought for a moment. "Would you like to go for a ride with Rolan?" Kalira brightened.

"I'd love that," she said. "Thanks Kris. You and Laya can come too if you want."

"No thanks," he said. "You and Rolan need time to talk." She nodded, climbing the fence boards as she did. Easily, she dropped onto Rolan's back. He began an easy walk without the slightest cue from her, a sensation that was pleasing as it drove home the point that she was no longer Kalira Jacobson. Instead, she was Herald-Trainee Kalira, Chosen of Rolan, Monarchs' Own in Training. 

:_You are confused,_: Rolan prompted.

"I'm confused," Kalira agreed. "I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life! I had a good life, a boyfriend, a family that loved me-"

:_A weird sixth sense that made you the one that everyone came to after a breakup or fight._: Rolan finished. She looked at him, startled.

"How did you-"

:_You're my __Chosen__, dearheart. That was your Gift of Empathy coming into play._:

"Oh." She stopped, then continued. "I miss Kade, Tami- all my friends! And my family! And-" She realized she was whining and winced. "Sorry." 

:_It's alright. I understand._:

"How could you? You're a Grove-born Companion; there's no where you belong _but_ here." Kalira realized she was yelling at her Companion and immediately felt sorry. "Rolan- I'm sorry- that was totally wrong of me."

:_It's alright,_: he repeated. Regret tinged his words. :_You should open up to me Kalira. I can help you._: 

"How?"

:_First, I can explain things that might not make sense. Second- opening up helps. Kalira-if you should open up to anyone it should not be just me. Kris also wants to help in any way he can._:

"Kris? Why him? That's completely random!"

:_Maybe, maybe not._:

"Companions love to not make sense, don't they."

:_It's a talent of ours, Chosen._: Kalira gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Companions!"

:_That is what I am._:

"Stop being a smart ass Rolan. The dignified, agelessly wise, Grove-born fits you so much better."

:_You know, I don't believe anyone's ever called me that before._:

"Good. It was about time." She lapsed into unhappiness again, as soon as Rolan stopped talking. Gods, it was so easy! 

:_Can I help?_: 

"No," she said curtly. She dismounted from Rolan's back and ran in a sudden burst of fury and unhappiness. All she knew was that she was running away from her Companion who served to remind her of how much she'd lost to gain him. Her friends, her family- her life!! Well not exactly, but her home and the only life she'd ever known. And all she'd gotten out of it was an overly concerned prince and a talking horse. 

Immediately she felt bad for thinking that. Rolan was definitely not a horse, and Kris was just being really nice. Really, really nice. And she was still stuck here. 

She came to the fence and climbed over. And kept running. When she reached the Collegium, she slowed to a walk and walked quickly to her room. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why her? And why now? She was thirteen years old, had a really good life, and a boyfriend, and now it had all been taken away from her!! Just for the sake of some talking horse. Life wasn't fair. 

She looked outside the window. Night was falling. It was getting darker. All of a sudden, exhaustion hit her like a sledge hammer. She fell into sleep faster than she ever had before.

She woke in the middle of the night with a growling stomach. She was hungry. Obviously, some one had checked in on her and had come to the conclusion that she would do exactly that, as was evidenced by the food sitting on a side table. She wolfed down the bread, cheese and gulped down the water. As she fell back into bed, still tired, faces swam up in front of her. As exhaustion no longer had a hold on her, she watched the faces of her family and friends swim up in front of her. The realization hit her yet again that she would never again have sleepovers with Tami and stay up all night watching movies. She would probably never see a movie again! Never do her homework with Kade talking on the telephone as she worked, never make fun of her English teacher behind her back- her life had just changed completely. As she fell asleep a second time, her pillow was wet with tears.

************************************************************************

"Damn it Kalira, ground!!!" Jemmie was yelling at her at the top of his lungs. It was her second day in Valdemar and already, someone –namely Rolan and Teren- had decided that she needed lessons on how to shield her Gift. "You should have gotten it long ago!" Kalira's temper snapped.

"Why do I have to?" she asked, voice deadly. "Why the hell do I have to?"

"Because if you don't, you can't shield and everyone will know what you are thinking. So ground!" Again, Kalira fumbled for something –she didn't know what it was! 

"Jemmie, what in the name of god am I looking for?" she asked in exasperation. The look on Jemmie's face was one of sheer disbelief.

"You don't know what grounding is?" he asked. 

"No I don't," Kalira retorted. "What the heck am I looking for?" Jemmie sighed.

"Well that solves one problem," he said.

"Which is?"

"Mesh with me and I can show you what you're looking for."

"How do I do that?" Kalira asked. 

"You'll fell a sort of mental hand," Jemmie explained. "When you feel it, grab it." As he spoke, she fumbled to 'grab it', and failed miserably. In clear exasperation, Jemmie grabbed up her 'hand'. :_There._: His voice echoed in her head. :_Now, look at __me._: She looked. He showed her –somehow- how to ground. Still confused, she turned to herself and tried. She still couldn't get it. Screaming in irritation, she released Jemmie's hand as Rolan shoved her gently, toppling her faulty ground head over heels. Jemmie sighed.

"We can try again later," he said, standing. "Or tomorrow, which ever works better. Now, I've got classes." He extended a hand to help her up. 

"So do I," she groaned. "Not officially, but Kris and Rolan are going to teach me a bit about Valdemar as a place to live so I don't totally give myself away."

"Start by not saying totally," Jemmie advised, opening the door. "It's not exactly Valdemarean." Kalira sighed and followed him out, letting him close the door. 

"I've got to go," she said. "I'm supposed to meet Rolan and Kris now." She turned and sprinted down the hall. Jemmie grinned after her before jogging in the opposite direction, praying that he wouldn't be late to the salle. 

A/N PLEASE tell me what you think! Zhai'helleva! –Queen's Own


	7. Chapter Seven: Nightmares

Queen's Own: Again, I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates on this ficcie!! I've been working on White Flame, and some of my tpierce ficcies, and this one sort of- fell by the wayside. But now, I will pick it back up again! And update more than once every two months or so!! 

Sami: Disclaiming Changeling here!! We own nothing!!

Reviewer Response Time!!!

Laureline: Actually, thanks for the criticism. You're probably not reading this, but anyway, it made me think about my characters, something that's always helpful!!! Have you ever heard of something called shock? It means that when something big happens, you have sort of a delayed reaction to it. It sort of doesn't sink in right away. That's what's happening to Kalira. Second, as to the Dirk being alive thing, **I've already answered that zillions of times!!** When one part of a lifebonded pair dies it does not automatically kill the other one!! Cases in point, Keren and Ylsa, Vanyel and 'Lendel, Stef and Vanyel!!! Third, Darkwind, Elspeth, Kero and co. had to work fast. Gates really shouldn't work after the Mage Storms, and it was sort of a now or never kind of thing. Even Heralds when pressed can be callous. 

Tk. DuVeraun: Yeah! You are right!! Shock!! More panicking in this chap!! 

Ivy Raine: Sami says he loves torturing his characters!!

Riath: Past life memories, coming right up!! Honestly, this is a chap of angst and Kalira-torturing!!

oceanmate: good to know you all care!!

Kathleen: Sorry it's been so long!! *feels guilty*

Lurks in Shadows: Glad you think so!! Thanks for the inspiration!!

Darienetta Stoke: aww shux!!

Catherine: Not anywhere near the end…but glad you like!!

Anything: Thank you SOOOO much for the formatting tip!! *showers reviewer with hundreds and thousands of cookies!!*

silvervine: thank you SOO much!!

wizard116: will do!!

Chapter Seven: Confuzzlement

Kalira basked in the warm sun shining on the Companion's Field. As she basked, she began to do the inevitable: doze. Rolan, sitting next to her, registered her lapse into unsummoned memory and ignored it. Laya, providing a backrest for her Chosen on Kalira's other side, dropped out of her and Kris' conversation to shoot a questioning look at Rolan. Rolan shook his head and she Sent a shrug before returning to the conversation. 

As Kalira slept, she lapsed unbidden into memory…

_School had just let out for the year. She was never going to be a sixth grader again. "Pizza anyone?" she called in delight, back to her two best friends, Tami and Kade. _

_"We're going to Maddie's party!" Tami reminded her. "Spin the bottle, Kali!" Kalira grinned._

_"And I'm sure that you're going to spin to Matt!" she said, naming one of the hottest guys in their grade. Kade laughed._

_"Let's go or we'll be late!" he shot at Tami. She stuck her tongue out at him._

_"Tami!" Ivan, her boyfriend, ran up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who!" Tami giggled. _

_"Ivan!" she shouted, spinning around. He grinned at her._

_"Catch me every time," he said, laughing, raking red hair back with a hand. _

_"I just know you too well!" Tami retorted. Kade slipped an arm around Kalira's shoulders._

_"What do you say we skip the party the four of us, and go get pizza!" he suggested. She considered it for a moment._

_"I second!" she said, impetuously._

_"I third," Ivan agreed. Tami raised her hands in defeat._

_"Me four," she said. _

Kalira smiled at the memory, still dozing. They'd gone and gotten pizza. Kade had asked her out later that summer. Since then, they'd been constantly on IM and the phone –not that they hadn't been before. He'd kissed her for the first time at another one of Maddie's parties –the first weekend they'd been back in school- where again, there was spin the bottle. 

_"I spin…" She held her breath as the bottle spun round in a circle. "Kade!" They'd both stood with a bit of apprehension. _

_"This is really weird," he admitted in a whisper. _

_She giggled slightly nervously. "I spun, you were spun."_

_"Hurry up!" Tami called, impatiently. "Before we're old!" _

_And then he'd kissed her. She grinned goofily. Tami cheered, before shrieking as Ivan kissed her._

Her parents hadn't known, of course. They would have freaked out if they'd known. Her parents were like that: overly concerned about everything. But she loved them.

_Family dinners like this one were rare. Dad was always out of town on some kind of business trip, and Mom was always at some social outing or another. Today, though, all of them were home. Even her older brother, Jamie, had put away his homework to join them, and Lilly, her little sister, was being cooperative, and not complaining about how everything on the table was green. It was just the five of them, and they were all together. Kalira smiled contentedly as her father passed the mashed potatoes around the table as her mom dished out steak. This was her family and she loved them._

And then there was the barn. Tami rode, though Kade didn't. And there was her beloved Ricki, and Tami's beautiful black Thoroughbred, Helen of Troy, that she'd been in love with since her first day at the barn. Troy had been the horse she and Tami had leased together when they were in fifth grade, before Tami bought her in sixth grade, soon after Kali had gotten Ricki. Troy had given her the first blue ribbon at the local Short Stirrup division. Ricki, who'd gotten her into Child Hunters easily, with time to spare. 

_"I bet I can beat your time around this course!" Kalira challenged, ignoring the heat of the day. Tami snorted._

_"__Troy__ can beat Ricki any day!" Kade, who had been dragged along to horse shows such as this for years, laughed._

_"You're both in Child Hunters," he pointed out. "Whoever ribbons higher gets to feed. Loser gets to muck stalls!"_

_"Done," the two of them had agreed. They had bets like this going every show for as long as she could remember._

_As soon as she and Ricki had gotten onto the course, she'd known she was going to win. Perfect opening circle, with neat transitions got them started into the course. Ricki cleared every fence with room to spare, Kalira crouched in two-point on her back. Not only had they beaten Tami, but they'd beaten everyone else in the class, pinning first._

_That was two weeks ago, _Kalira thought sadly. Rolan and Laya started as a tear trickled down her cheek. A cautious Mindtouch proved that she was still asleep. Kalira stirred as memory changed into nightmares.

_She was walking up to her house. Turning her key in the lock and opening the door, she found herself staring at everyone who had ever meant anything to her. Only they were different than she'd ever seen them. Ricki's eyes were dull and her coat didn't shine like usual. Her head drooped and you could count her ribs. Kalira stared in horror at her beloved horse, until she caught a glimpse of her parents. Her mother was crying uncontrollably, while her father's face was full of suppressed fury. "Mom!" she called. "What's wrong?" Her mother ignored her. Kalira put a hand on her mother's shoulder- and shuddered as it passed through her. Kalira backed up in horror until her back hit a solid stone wall. _It's just a nightmare. I'm dreaming. All I have to do is open the- _She turned. Her back was to a stone wall. There was no door to be seen. She was trapped, confronted with the specters. _

_Kade's__ eyes were bleak and unseeing. "I loved you, Kalira," he moaned. "Why? Why did you have to die?" Tami shuddered, raising an arm as blood dripped from a cut on her wrist. _

_"I'm coming, Kalira," she whispered hoarsely. "They'll find my body- I don't deserve to live if you're dead. You're dead, Ricki's dying, Kade's a different person. I can't stay anymo-" Kalira's oldest and best friend toppled to the ground, dead._

_Lilly was screaming and crying, beating Jamie black and blue. Jamie withheld tears, restraining his younger sister. "Lilly," he whispered. "Hold on. Mom and Dad would never survive if we lost both of you!"_

_"But I can't!" she sobbed. "I have to go find her! She can't be dead- Kali isn't dead! She-" She broke down sobbing as her fist connected with Jamie's nose, producing a crack. Blood gushed from the broken nose. Jamie let go of his sister, crying out in pain. Lilly took advantage of the opportunity to run past Kalira, through her and through the wall. Kalira was hit by knowledge: Lilly ran to the river where her 'body' had been found. "Kali? Kali, I know you're here!" the eight year old sobbed. "Where are-" The girl slipped on the muddy bank and hit her head on a rock. She tumbled into the water, unaware and was swept under. Kalira cried out, but it was to deaf ears. _

_"Kalira." It was Kris. "Kalira, what's wrong?"_

_"Go away!" she shrieked. "They're dying- they're dying and it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate Rolan! I hate Elspeth and Darkwind! I wish I was dead! I wish you were all dead, even Rolan! Then I could go home! I could be free-" She broke down sobbing. Hesitant arms embraced her. She reached behind her, in an effort to beat whoever owned those arms bloody._

:_Kalira!_: It was Rolan. :_Kalira! Wake up!_: Kalira shot away. Kris' arms were around her, and something warm was trickling on the back of her neck- blood. Kris' blood, probably. She collapsed sobbing.

"Tami and Lilly are dead!" she sobbed. "Ricki and Kade are as good as dead! And it's all my fault. It's all my fault! My fault, I tell you, mine!" She cried and cried. Kris tried to pull her against his shoulder, and she tore away, jerking to her feet. "I hate you!" she cried in absolute fury and pain, eyes wild. "I wish you were dead! I wish I was dead, like everyone I love thinks I am!" With that, she turned and ran.

"Was her nightmare- true?" Kris asked Laya softly. The Companion's only answer was to fix Kris with sad blue eyes.

:_Sometimes, people are given knowledge that they should not possess,_: she answered sadly. Kris bit off a sob, as he stared at the retreating Gray back of the newly Chosen Queen's Own Trainee. :_You should go after her, Chosen._: Kris, reminded of the fate of Lilly, jerked to his feet at a run. 

"Please," he whispered. "Don't let anything happen to her."

A/N: ANGST!! Sami apologizes to Kalira. And, Kris doesn't even know how he knows all about Kalira's dream yet. All shall be explained shortly!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Explanations

Queen's Own: Wow!! Another update so quickly! I didn't think I had it in me!! 

Sami: I have been working overtime to get this out. As such, if you want a disclaimer, look at the first chap.

From Sami to His Reviewers:

kimbly: such high praise!! Thank you muchly!!

Lurks in Shadows: J the homesickness bit!

Airotciv: Well, Lilly sort of slipped and fell, didn't purposefully commit suicide. Tami was pretty upset –but she's known Kalira since they were like, three and they've been best friends the whole time- and tried to slit her wrists, but lost her nerve at the last second, and just ended up opening a cut on the side of her arm. Everyone's going to be okay! You'll see!

jorgeiscool: thank you very muchly! Update is here!!

Cat McDougall: I know the feeling! Thank you for the bit of advice- I'll watch it very carefully!!  

The beginning of this chap is dialogue. Mindspeech. You'll see.

Chapter Eight: Down by the Banks

:_If__ you're going to give her part of the information, you should give her all of it!_: Herreplying mindvoice was amused.

_I give you what I want,_ she said. _Grove-born, I did not mess up this girl's life. I give her the information she wants._

:_Yes__, but you do not give her all the information._: The Grove-born sounded irritated. :_Goddess__ you may or may not be, but my __Chosen__ needs the whole picture or she's going to go insane_.:

_And this is my concern, why?_

:_You__ generally don't appear this way to your worshippers._: 

_You did not answer my question, Grove-born. _The goddess sighed. _There are many things that, as you are not a god, you do not understand. I act this way to you because I can. You are not one of my children. I have no obligations to you or yours. Never the less, I will give your __Chosen__ the information she desires to make a clear picture, if only because I feel sorry for the girl. Next time, do it yourself. I am busy, Grove-born. Do not annoy me any longer._

:_I__ will leave. But do not treat my __Chosen__ with such disregard. She will turn the wheel more than you think.:_

The goddess snorted, a very undignified sound. _Do not presume to know more than a goddess. _

:_Maybe__ I simply have clearer sight than said goddess,_: Rolan retorted.

*  *  *  *  *

Sayvil knew every Companion in the Field by Feel. Right now, she identified the frantic mindvoice currently ringing in her head as belonging to Laya, the Prince's Companion, something that probably meant that this needed her immediate attention.

:_Laya__,_: she said, mindvoice clear and firm. :_Calm__ down. Tell me calmly.:_

:_It's__ Kalira- she had some kind of nightmare- she ran off- Kris went after her and Rolan's not responding- maybe in some kind of trance or-_: Sayvil stood and sent a quick mindcall to her Chosen.

:_Kero__, something's wrong with the new Monarchs' Own. I'll take care of it. Just know.:_ The only answer she got was wordless assent. :_Laya__, where did they go?_:

:_I__ don't know. In the general direction of the Terilee-_: Sayvil set off at a ground-devouring gallop, alarm bells ringing loudly in her head. 

:_Try__ to follow him, Laya,_: she Sent hurriedly. :_I'll__ be there._: Companions can maintain quite a speed if necessary, and right now, Sayvil deemed it necessary. As she flew over the fence of the Companion's Field and continued on, hooves touching down only lightly, she prayed that it wouldn't be too late.

*  *  *  *  *

The young Monarchs' Own sat on the bank of the Terilee. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and she stared at the water with tortured eyes. Sayvil came up behind her, making no attempt to be silent.

:_Kalira__,_: she said, projecting the worry that Laya and every other Companion in the Field felt for her. :_Thank__ the Gods you're alright._: The girl smiled thinly.

"You're breaking the Silence." Her voice had no tone, no inflection, to betray any of her feelings.

:_To__ the Hells with the Silence,_: Sayvil said rudely. :_It__ was a stupid rule anyway._: 

"But it was made with reason." Her voice was soft. She hadn't yet turned to look at Sayvil, and still stared across at the water. "To keep from telling what shouldn't be told." 

:_What's__ that supposed to mean?_: Sayvil said. Doubt and uncertainty crept into her mind. 

"Wouldn't it just disturb Kero if you told her some of the things you have seen?" Kalira asked, emotionlessly. "Just as it would have disturbed you if Kellan had told you how she'd once been a Herald. That would have been incredibly disconcerting, wouldn't it, Savil? Why did you come running over here so quickly? Was it because you were worried about me? I don't think so. I think it was because you didn't want to see another Trainee jump to their death. One was enough for you, wasn't it?"

Sayvil stepped backward. :_How__ do you know about that?_: she demanded, shocked.

"You forget," she said, still toneless. "I'm from another world. This is one I've only read about in books. You were in them, Herald-Mage Savil." 

:_I__ don't know if you realize it, Kalira,_: she said, projecting the truth in every syllable. :_But__ we all care about you. Can you honestly say that Rolan doesn't love you?:_

"Yes," she said. Only now did she turn to face Sayvil. The Companion noticed that her face was streaked with tears and her eyes held an amount of pain that brought echoes of memory back. "If he loved me, I wouldn't be here."

:_Kalira__, please! Think before you react. You have no way of knowing if what you saw was true. I knew someone whose Foresight-_:

"Vanyel. Yes I know. Had a dream –actually Foresight- of his death at the hands of the Dark Mage Leareth, actually a reincarnation of the Sorcerer-Adept Ma'ar. The dream changed several times and was connected to the 'ice dream' and began shortly after his arrival in Haven. It's also the dream Herald-Trainee Tylendel Frelennye woke him up from before-"

:_I__ get the point,_: Sayvil growled. :_Kalira__, you need-_:

"I'll tell you what I need, you prancing pony!" Kalira interrupted. "I need to go home!" Tears trickled down her already tear-streaked face. "I want to go home!" she sobbed. Sayvil hesitated for only a minute, before lying down next to the girl. Kalira –now gone completely in grief and tears- buried her face in Sayvil's mane. "I want to go home!" 

This was the scene that Prince Kris, Companion Laya and Grove-born Rolan walked in on. Rolan's eyes were grave. Kris walked over to Kalira –who had gone from tears to exhausted dozing- and shook her shoulder gently. "Kalira," he said softly. "Kali! Wake up!" She stirred slightly and lifted her head.

"Kade?" she said, voice slurred slightly. "What happened? I had this drea-" She broke off as she looked up at Kris. "Then again, maybe not." She smiled wanly. "Someone saw it fit to give me the rest of the story." Her eyes were still sad, but her voice held a promise of hope. "See for yourself." She reached out to Rolan for help. He in turn projected the images she sent him to Laya and Sayvil. Laya passed them on to her Chosen.

***_They were in a funeral home. A short redhead with sad blue eyes stared at the coffin sadly. "It wasn't her time," she said softly to the boy next to her. She lifted her arm to brush the coffin gently. Her arm was bandaged heavily. The black-haired, brown eyed boy standing behind her put an arm over her shoulders. _

_"Everything has a reason, Tami," he said, equally soft. "Maybe- I don't know what could be so important- but who knows."_

_"She was my best friend, Kade," Tami said, holding back tears. "And I'm going to miss her." _

_"I will too," Kade replied. _

_Just then, a little girl who looked very much like Kalira came unsteadily through the door, leaning on an older boy who again, looked like Kalira. A cheer went up and Tami smiled. "She's okay," she whispered, joyfully. Kade smiled._

_"I always thought she would be," he said quietly. She's like her sister that way- she never gives up." Kalira's younger sister was swallowed up by hugs and laughter. After a minute, she extricated herself from the mob and walked over to the coffin._

_"Goodbye, Kali," she said softly. "I'm going to miss you." Without another word, she turned and left the way she had come, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Tami looked at Kade who shook his head. _

_"Let her me," he advised. "Jamie's not going and he knows Lilly better than us. She just needs to cry. Because her sister-" He swallowed hard as though voicing it would make it true. "Because her sister, Kalira, is dead." He swallowed back tears. "I loved you," he whispered, barely audible. Without another word, he too left out the front door. Tami saw him grab his bicycle and ride off. She watched him go before walking out as well. The hushed voices continued as the two teenagers left, leaving no trace of themselves behind at their best friend's funeral. _***

Kalira's smile was only halfway, but it was a smile. "They're going to be okay," she said, voice teary. "They're all going to be okay." Kris put an arm around her shoulders and embraced her.

"Thank the Gods," he murmured. "You're going to be okay."

A/N Apologies for shortness- I seem to have a knack for making chappies way too short. The next ones will be longer, I promise!! Zhai'helleva! ~Queen's Own and Sami


End file.
